You Know You Love Me
by bleachblondie01
Summary: Welcome to the scandalous lives of two of the most beautiful people, surrounded by their beautiful friends and beautiful lives. Troy Bolton is back and Gabriella is ready to teach him to feel something he barely knew existed...LOVE. TXG.Troyella. XOXO


**Hey people! This is a new story I've been hot and cold with for a while now, as my two other stories are going nowhere right now, I feel I should start a fresh with a clear plot in my head. This idea has kinda been inspired by Gossip Girl (Nate+Blair) and Desperate Housewives, also from my previous version of "Stole" which will now be deleted. **

**I really hope you enjoy this, so please read and review even if you don't like it, just be honest. **

**I love all the people who review me so thank you, especially to all the people who reviewed my previous story and enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything I shouldn't ")**

_**Chapter 1- Guess Who's Back…**_

"_It's been a while, I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting. But I'm here now."_

_Britney Spears- Break the Ice_

Welcome to the scandalous lives of those who have everything anyone could ever wish for and yet still take it all for granted. They have unlimited access to money, alcohol, freedom and the only other thing any seventeen year old needs…fun! With homes more exquisite than those on Wisteria Lane, and families more perfect than the Beckhams, not to mention a bunch of beautiful and filthy rich friends, who have raging hormones and are up for just about anything that involves drama, what more could a person want…except maybe that one thing that makes your heart skip a beat or causes your stomach to explode with butterflies, your palms will sweat, you become speechless, breathing becomes limited and exhausting but you do it anyway, all for that _one_ person you belong with, forever, that one feeling more romantic than anything else in the world, L.O.V.E. The chances of finding it are slim to none, but _if_ and _when_ you do, it's for keeps. It's a luxurious life, but someone's got to live it, _right_?

The simmering sun was rising in the midst of the pure blue sky, which was painted with serene snow clouds resting lazily. The birds were even singing triumphantly amongst themselves as the last few breaths of summer were coming to a close. At half six on this Monday morning, each student opened their eyes to a new day, the first day of their senior year to be precise. The primping begins here, for some the charmed looks come effortlessly, as for the others, well lets just say they begin primping at half six the _previous_ morning!

Exactly two hours later, whilst various vehicles pulled into the crowded car park, friends gathered in their familiar groups and reunited as one, happily chatting away to one another until an unforgettable figure gracefully emerged from the passenger seat of a pristine pink soft-top. Everyone stood in awe, watching and wondering how people could actually be _that_ beautiful. Her flawless olive skin shimmered in the sunlight as her naturally curled, ebony locks swayed with every move she made. Each onlooker continued to stare with jealousy or want as the other man-made beauty stepped out of the drivers' seat. With hair more golden than the sun and a stare more piercing than an ear-ring, she was too the envy of every girl that attended East High Private School for Girls.

Strutting their way over to the school steps, Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans had captured the attention of not only _their_ entire school, but also many of the gorgeous male students, who attended East High Private School for Boys, which was the building located directly opposite the girls school. Each girl was dressed in the required uniform of a white blouse, red tie, and navy pleated skirt with a matching navy blazer. Of course, Gabriella and Sharpay made it appeal a whole lot sexier than it actually was- with their skirts less than half-way up their thighs, their blouses unbuttoned just a little with their ties hanging loosely round their necks, Gabriella wearing white knee high socks and Sharpay wearing white tights with a pair of sultry black stilettos.

"_Hmmm,_ it's good to be back!" Gabriella purred lazily, as her hips swayed sexily from side to side. Her trademark smirk appearing on her face as she prided herself with the attention.

"I have to agree. _Oh_, how I've missed this…" Sharpay replied mockingly, her head held high with pride, lapping up the attention.

"So anyways, have you spoken to the guys since the party last week?" Gabriella asked, referring to the party that the Evans twins held last week, which was in celebration of the end to an eventful summer and the beginning to an exciting Senior year.

"Well since they have all been on their _'guys'_ holiday doing all the _stupid_ things that guys do- which by the way, I still can't _believe_ they didn't invite us to! So it goes without saying that I'm totally pissed off with Zeke, so no I haven't spoken to _him_. As for Chad, the ringleader of this stupid little _escapade_, he shouted something in a drunken state down the phone to me last night whilst I was on the phone with Ryan. Apparently all the guys stayed round our place last night. They're all gonna have one hell of a hangover today- they seemed so…ecstatic about something. I wouldn't be surprised if my parents had complained about the noise." Sharpay replied, a little confused, almost suspicious.

"Does this mean you're gonna make Zeke do the whole _'begging'_ thing again? Your one wicked woman Evans! You've been with him for three years and your still making him wait for you! How much longer are you going to torture that poor guy- who I think _deserves_ to get laid?" Gabriella laughed towards her stubborn friend.

"_Correction_ _Brie_, we've been on and off for three years. After all, the longer I make him wait, the more he wants me!" Sharpay stated matter-of-factly.

"Shar, the only reason he's still waiting for you is because he is totally smitten! He's been in love with you since _kindergarten_ and you _know it_. You've _always_ known it; _everyone in the states_ knows it! If I had a childhood sweetheart like him, I'd have lost my virginity a _long_ time ago!" Gabriella joked.

"_Erm, hello? _You _do_ have a childhood sweetheart- _his name begins with T and ends in roy?"_

"Rephrase that- I _had_ a childhood sweetheart, _who left Albuquerque three years ago! _ That's like ancient history. I don't want to talk about it S." She glanced warningly towards the blonde.

"Brie, its okay to miss him. I bet he still misses you!" Sharpay sympathized with her saddened friend.

"_Yeah totally_, _he_ _misses me so much that he never even bothered to call me, not once!" _Gabriella replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but anyway, on a lighter note Ryan just said that all the guys wanted to see us asap! They miss us- _my ass! _ They probably just want us to give them free back rubs or make our one-of-a-kind fairy cakes! Nevertheless, were meeting them at mine tonight so I'll pick my sleeping stuff up from yours on the way back from school and we'll head straight to mine from their."

"Sure- the girls are coming too right?" Gabriella asked referring to their other best friends, Taylor, Kelsi, Amber and Audrina.

"Of course! Now let's get to class- I won't settle for anything less than a seat at the back next to my best friend!" Sharpay stated winking at Gabriella before setting off in a rapid paced stride. Gabriella followed closely, smirking at her best friend's attitude.

On the opposite side of the street stood a familiar gang of gorgeous males. Each stood by the stoop of the school steps dressed in their required uniform of a white shirt with a red tie, cream trousers and a navy blazer with their school logo inserted on the left breast pocket. Amongst the crowd stood Ryan Evans, with hair as blonde as Sharpays' and skin as pale, he stood with his uniform neatly tucked in at all the right places. He also wore a navy vest jumper- which was optional as part of the uniform. He was a really sweet guy, and unlike his twin, he had a lot of patience.

Next to him stood Zeke, a good friend to him, and the boyfriend of his twin sister. Zeke Baylor was the tallest of the group. He had beautiful dark skin and the body of an Abercrombie model. His hair was short and he was utterly in love with Sharpay Evans- who had him wrapped around her little finger.

Then there was Chad. For the past three years he had adopted the position of being the groups' leader- but standing there with his sexy mane coating his head, and his model like features in a content fix, he was nothing but happy to give his adopted title back to his lifelong best friend, Troy Bolton.

Yep, that's right; Troy Bolton is back to claim his throne! But don't get too excited because last I heard he's only got eyes for one special lady- and boy is she worth it!

Stood there with his rumpled shirt hanging out un-tucked, his tie loose around his neck and his rugged short hair standing sexily on his gorgeous head from all the times he had subconsciously ran his manly hands through it, and a little wax goes a long way! He was positioned coolly against the wall- his hands in his pocket and his mind elsewhere. From the moment he caught sight of that unforgettable pink soft-top entering the car park on opposite to him, his eyes hadn't left their fixated spot. He knew Sharpay Evans was staying at Gabriella's for the night- as he spent the night getting drunk with his best friends at the Evans household. His azure eyes searched desperately for even a tiny glimpse of his lady in waiting- who was completely oblivious of his whereabouts. It has been three years since they've seen one another, so he too was oblivious of how stunning she had become. Of course she was beautiful when he left, but they was only fourteen back then- little did he know, Gabriella Montez was all grown up. She had a sexy, petite figure compared to the tiny, fragile frame he once knew, her hair was longer and her face was no longer cute- but stunningly beautiful. Her voice was as sweet as honey and every single male that knew her, or knew of her found her utterly irresistible.

"Yo! Bolton…you in there?" Chad, his closest friend since he could remember, called to him making him jolt out of his trance.

"Woah, sorry dude you were saying?" Troy replied focussing his attention back to Chad.

"I was just wondering when you were gonna see Gabs! She has _no idea_ that you're back!"

"_Dude, _I really don't wanna be thinking of that right now, _especially_ since I didn't bother to call her the whole time I was in New York! I haven't even seen her for three years, she probably hates me! I've been such an _asshole_ to her!"

"Don't beat yourself up about it man, but I wouldn't bother telling her why you didn't speak to her for three years either."

"So, you're saying I should _lie_ to her?" Troy questioned cautiously.

"_No_, I'm not saying _lie_ to her, just don't tell her the truth." Chad stated, proud at his 'wise words'.

"But that's the same thing! She's obviously going to ask me why I didn't acknowledge her existence, _for three years!"_

"Troy I'm being serious, trust to me when I say, do _not_ tell her the truth. Even if you have to lie……" The conversation took a serious turn and they both shared a knowing glance at each other. "She still wears the ring…I…I think, she's still in love with you."

And it was true, Gabriella had been on various dates, but that's about as far as it went. Even after three years she still felt as if she was being unfaithful to him, so she only ever dated and maybe even made-out with them. She hadn't taken off Troy's class ring, which he gave to her before he left, except when she went on dates, it made her feel less guilty. As it was too big to actually fit her tiny fingers, she wore it on a plain silver necklace; it hung just above her _now_ impressive cleavage.

Hours later and the school day had come to an end. Students began piling out of both schools and greeting each other or checking out the opposite sex. Gabriella and Sharpay seated themselves in Sharpays' car and began on their journey back to the Evans house.

Since the guys had skipped last period they were already there. Troy was currently doing the thing he does best, _well_, second best _*wink, wink*, _basketball. He had stripped down to just his school trousers so everyone else had the privilege of seeing his gorgeous, model like body. The waist band of his Calvin Klein pants were showing as his sweating muscles flexed at every shot he made. He had been recruited back to Captain, actually he was now co-captain along side Chad, which to him was just as good. So currently, Chad, Zeke and himself were in Ryan's huge garden messing around on his basketball court. Although Ryan didn't play basketball, most of his friends did, and they all mainly hung round at his place, this was partly because he had a hot sister, who had hot friends!

After stopping off at Gabriella's house, the two girls drove approximately five minutes until they had reached their final destination, the Evans house! They spent half the ride goofing around and then contemplated on why the guys were so desperate to see them. The other girls were arriving in an hour or so, they all wanted to dress up for the occasion and make a night of it, but as Gabriella and Sharpay were literally best friends, their homes were like each others homes so Gabriella and Sharpay seen no point in dressing up to go home.

Sharpay parked up and the girls hopped outside the car excitedly, laughing at each other in the process. They both giggled their way into the luxurious home of Sharpay Evans, looking sexy as ever in their tiny school uniforms.

"RYAN! Where are you?!" Gabriella screamed excitedly, her and Sharpay had hyped themselves up during the car ride and were now in a laughing state.

Meanwhile, outside the guys all heard the sweet voice scream and laugh, every head by the pool and every head on the court turned to look at Troy, who whipped his head round questioningly, his heart beat speeding up by the second.

Back in the house, Gabriella and Sharpay were searching for the guys.

"Oh, look, he's over by the pool!" Gabriella squealed excitedly.

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea! We have to shove him in! His uniform looks way too…dry! Besides this is perfect revenge for not inviting us on the holiday!" Sharpay laughed.

"There is _no way you_ _would_ sacrifice getting _wet_ for your _brother" _there was a long pause_ "_..._OK_, I just heard it how you must have heard it, and that's _not_ good… I mean, I will do it…I don't care about getting wet so I'll just jump on him or something, besides I'm like drunk on oxygen right now, I need to calm myself down before I do something stupid!" Gabriella giggled excitedly.

Back out in the garden, all the guys were still frozen.

"That's her?" Troy questioned nervously upon hearing her angelic voice, receiving silent nods from all the guys.

"You'll hardly recognise her, she is _hot_!" Ryan replied, before blushing beet red and looking round at all the confused faces, before turning to Troy's confused, shocked face.

"Dude I don't think I've ever heard you say something so…_dirty_!" Troy laughed unsuspectingly, much to Ryan's relief.

"_Oooh_ _Ry_…there you are! I've been looking_ everywhere_ for you!" There Gabriella stood unaware of Troy's presence. She decided to go with the enticing seductress method, unaware of Ryan's actual feelings for her. She sexily sauntered over to him removing her navy blazer and dropping it to the floor…

"God you must be _so hot _in all these layers…" She said in a sexy voice, whilst running her hand down his blazer collar and slowly backing him up closer and closer to the pool.

"Uhmm…uhhh…I…I…yea, I g…guess its pretty hot…" He stuttered nervously. Troy was just gazing at her sexy self being so…tempting. He was turned on just watching her, shocked at how beautiful she actually was, she had developed a nicely rounded, pert chest, and from what he could see, her legs were to die for, she was undeniably gorgeous and he wanted her.

"yea, it is…and I know just how we can cool down, together…" she replied to an almost unconscious Ryan.

"h..h…h..ow…*cough* how?" he stammered.

"LIKE THIS!!!" She screamed and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck whilst pushing her force toward the pool.

"Woooo!" she squealed as they went backwards and splashed into the water.

He splashed, his face full of shock and horror at his moment of weakness- if only she knew.

"You should have seen _your face! Priceless_! God Ry your _so_ funny _I love you!" _Gabriella giggled loudly splashing him in the process before swimming over to the steps and stepping out. Every guy in the garden turned to watch her step out, she looked like a Bond girl, except for the school uniform, which was not see through- so every guy was whiteness to the bright pink lace bra she was wearing. She brought her hands up to run through her hair whilst squeezing the water out, every guy was practically drooling at the sight. Opening her eyes whilst a devious smile appeared on her face as she ran over to the rest of the guys and grabbed them in a hug jumping all over them. Until two strong arms slipped round her sides, squeezing her while a head buried itself in her hair, taking in her desirable scent before whispering huskily into her unknowing ear…

"Hey G, did you miss me baby?"

Her eyes went wide, and she racked her brain for a solution-only one person ever called her _G_, only one person ever made her feel butterflies in her stomach, made her heart skip a beat and only one person smelt that delicious, and that was Troy Bolton…but he was supposed to be living in New York since three years ago…_right?_ Wrong!

She froze and looked up to Sharpay, who had just walked through the double doors which lead out to the garden.

"O M G…Brie you actually managed to get him soaked…I didn't think it was possi…" Sharpay began before the two cocktails which her chef had just made for her and Gabriella slipped from her hands and shattered upon the floor. Looking at Gabriella who stared at her, waiting for confirmation from her best friend, the glass and cocktail mix now on the floor was enough to confirm her initial thoughts. Ripping the arms off her she spun around and came face to face with the person she loved more than anyone…

**Hope you enjoyed…honest reviews would be much appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Any suggestions or ideas for the next chapter?**

**XOXO**


End file.
